Love & Happiness Series (Part 1) - All I Want Is You
by Hendelnor
Summary: First in my Love & Happiness Series (RoLo). Logan finds an unconventional way to show Ororo how he truly feels about her. ***DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, Marvel does. The story is all mines.***
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The attic loft was already dark, but he sat under the huge willow tree on Charles Xavier's huge estate, which allowed him a perfect view of the loft's balcony, pulling on one of his treasured cigars. He had been sitting and staring at her loft for the past hour, just as he had done for the past seven nights. The balcony doors were opened and he saw her shadow reflected by the light of the pale yellow moon as she stood there. He was surprised that the constant rain that plagued the area had stopped and not a single cloud could be seen in the night sky. He hoped that these were signs that she was beginning to come out of the funk she was in. She was the epitome of serenity and calmness under the façade she presented to the world. She hid it well, but he wasn't fooled. Not for one second.

The sadness that permeated the air around her and the loneliness he frequently saw in her breathtaking azure eyes constantly broke his heart. Damn his heightened senses. This was something completely foreign to him when it came to his wind rider. In the eight years since he had joined the elite X-Men, she had always been the confident, self-assured, intelligent, stunningly beautiful, powerful creature he had come to know and love. What he beheld now was a woman who was simply existing and not living. She was a shell of her former herself. He hated seeing her this way, hated the way the weather was dismal as it reacted to its mistress' melancholia and loneliness. Hell, he would give anything, even the adamantium on his bones to see that glorious smile return to her lovely face.

He thought back, trying to pinpoint when it all started. If his recollection was correct, it started roughly six months ago when she had returned from visiting her relatives in Africa to be the maid of honor at Jean and Scott's wedding. It was also around the same time that Rogue and Remy announced their engagement. That had to be it. The apparent branching out of her X-Men family to create families of their own had to be the reason why she had been reduced to the skeleton of existence she is now. He knew it wasn't jealousy on her part. From what he knew about her, Ororo did not have a jealous bone in her body. The only logical explanation was that she was feeling unloved and unwanted. If only she knew that was far from the truth. If only she knew how much he loved, desired, needed and cherished her.

Logan was in love with Ororo, head over heels, deep as the deepest ocean, in love with her. He had secretly loved and admired her from the first moment he saw her but believed that she could never see him as he saw her and that she deserved better than what he can give her. Coupled with the fact that everyone in the mansion portrayed her as the unattainable one, the forbidden fruit, he strongly believed he didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell with her.

Knowing that she was far beyond his league, he reconciled himself to it and fought his love and desire for her like a man possessed. He intentionally flirted with the beautiful red-haired doctor Jean Grey, knowing in his heart of hearts that he didn't love her and he was setting himself up for failure. He even went as far as insulting and picking fights with the other team members in the desperate hope that Ororo would become disgusted with him. His attempts at fighting his feelings for the ethereal wind rider were all in vain. He kept his secret well. No one knew and no one would ever guess, least of all her. So, he settled for being her friend, her pal.

He finally, after years of struggling and denying it to himself, decided that if he wanted to keep whatever sanity he had left, he needed to fully embrace his unrequited love for the weather Goddess. Whenever she was in his vicinity, his heart steadily hammered in his chest and chanted its love song, he was rendered speechless and had great difficulty breathing, and his feral half became agitated. Her inebriating scent of sandalwood, vanilla, and freshly fallen rain relentlessly called out to him like a siren's song. She had no idea that every time he was near her, he ached to touch her and ached to kiss her. Yes, he was definitely in love. He knew he had met his match in her and his feral half had long ago recognize her and laid claim to what she was, their mate. He knew that he was never this much in love with a woman. With the influx of his memories, he remembered the women he had at one point in his long life loved, but he was positive that the love he felt for those women could and would never compare to the love he felt for Ororo. What he felt for Ororo was primeval, unadulterated and genuine.

His soul cried out to him to bring her back to life. He heeded the cry because a zesty, full of life Ororo was who he needed to anchor him in this cruel world. If anyone deserved love and happiness, it was Ororo. Besides himself, she was one of the very few people he had known to experience great hardships in life. But despite her many difficulties, she still showed the world her incredible capacity to love and nurture. Call it selfish, but he wanted to cash in on that love, needed to experience it, and he was going too. He knew he had to do something quickly before the melancholia and loneliness suffocated her. He wasn't going to stand by any longer and see the yearning in her face eventually become defeat, her vivacity become resignation and all her liveliness be smothered in a bubble of indifference. This sure as hell wasn't going to happen on his watch. No way in hell, not as long as he, James Logan Howlett, the fearsome Wolverine had blood coursing through his veins. He would rather walk through the depths of hell and fight the devil himself before he lose her.

He knew he had to help her but in an unconventional way. A way that will erase her doubts and restore her assurance in herself as a desirable, affectionate woman. In such a way that, in the end, will express how much he needed her by his side and demonstrate the magnitude and depth of the love he felt for her. He had to rescue her before she was forever trapped in the destructive feelings she was suffering. His very essence depended on freeing her from that bondage. He wasn't going to let her spirit be stifled any longer.

Words weren't his forte, but action was and he knew exactly what he would do for her. It came to him without much thinking, however, he realized he'll need some help from the one source that would be more or less willing to do anything for Ororo. He needed the Professor's help. He wasn't a man who neither depended on nor sought others to help him, but as this was for the woman he loved more than life itself, he would resort to begging and pleading if he had too. He was sure that Charles sensed she was not herself and would help in any way he could.

He stood from his position under the tree and looked up at his love's domain one more time. The corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile when he saw her form still outlined in the balcony doors. Damn! He ached for her! Struggling to control his emotions, he went about his customary security check of the grounds, all the while thinking his plan was viable. He was confident it would breathe life back into her and when all was said and done, he would finally lay his claim on her. As time was of the essence, he made the decision to speak with Xavier first thing in the morning to reveal his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ororo laid in bed, observing the pale yellow moon and stars twinkling in the cloudless night sky through her loft's one of a kind skylight. Insomnia was her friend tonight, as it had been for the past seven nights. She was at her wits' end in figuring out what she could do to escape the stench of hopelessness and loneliness that threatened to permanently consume every ounce of her being. The negative feelings posed a threat to her sagacity and to the world, because as she felt, the weather reacted. The world did not need her usurping Mother Nature's authority right now. She knew these feelings were a problem, even more so after her return from visiting her homeland.

The marriage of her two oldest friends, Scott and Jean and learning of the engagement of her surrogate brother and best friend, added to the feelings she found herself sheathed in. She wasn't jealous of her friends, quite the contrary. She was incredibly elated for them, knowing that they had found their other halves to share the joys and pains of life with. As she was honest with herself, she can admit that the fact that she was a twenty eight year old single woman with no one to love and cherish her was sobering.

However, those were the least contributing factors to her aloneness and sadness. The biggest and most heart wrenching factor was her unreciprocated love for the Wolverine. From the very first time Charles had introduced him to the team, her attraction to him had come out of left field and had totally bowled her over. At first, she denied it, blaming it on having gone without a man's touch for a long time. She wasn't sure why she would be attracted to the wild, animalistic, gruff, downright mean ex-assassin, but after a period of self-reflection, chose to accept her fate.

She came to accept that her rapidly growing feelings for the feral were primal and natural, as they were both children of nature. She grew to love him with an intensity and ferocity that rivaled no other. She knew the others, save a few, after all this time, still saw him as a murderous animal, a no good person, who didn't give a damn about anything and anyone. However, this was far from the truth from what she had observed in the eight years he's been a member of the team. Many times, when he thought no one was looking, she had taken notice of the caring, nurturing side he demonstrated to very few, namely, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty. She also knew that under that strong, courageous, brash exterior he exhibited to the world, he harbored feelings of being unworthy and undeserving. Nonetheless, Ororo firmly believed that he was worthy of and deserved love after the lifetime of pain, death and destruction he had experienced and bore witness too.

Her friends and family who knew about her dismal love life, all believed that after Forge, she had given up on having what she wanted most out of life…love and a family created from that love. Forge, together with her, Scott, Jean and Hank were amongst the very first students at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted. Her very first relationship was with Hank, the Beast, however, they quickly realized their relationship was doomed from the beginning and they were better off as friends.

On the other hand, her relationship with Forge was like a fairy tale for her. The mutant inventor was urbane, well spoken, handsome, intelligent, charming and very much a gentleman. In him she saw her desires for love and a family of her own coming to fruition. She was deeply in love. Or so she thought. It took a while for her to realize that he wasn't in love with the woman, but with her Goddess persona. He loved her for what she appeared to be, not for what she actually was. Her realizations were well founded and solidified when he withdrew his marriage proposal and ran off with another mutant woman.

After that, she went into a downward spiral, questioning and doubting everything she believed in and stood for. Subsequently, she emerged from the fiasco a changed woman, all thoughts of love, marriage and children were buried in the furthest and deepest recesses of her mind. That is, until Logan's arrival. It was as if he had resurrected those desires in her. What she felt for him was so strong, so unlike anything she had ever felt, that she kept them locked away in the most secret part of her being, a treasure trove that no one but her knew about. So, she settled for being his friend, his buddy.

She sighed in frustration and flung the covers off her nude body. She padded over to the opened balcony doors and welcomed the cool night air caressing her mocha skin. Her mind was occupied with thoughts and images of the resident mountain man. Every time he was near or she thought about him, her heart would beat wildly, fireworks always seemed to explode in her head and she would experience a sense of elation. Many times, lying alone in her bed, she would recall all too well his piercing steel gray eyes, his crooked half smile, gravelly voice, exceptionally brawny physique and that potent virility he exuded.

Ororo had hoped that the trip to her beloved Africa to visit her relatives and take in the natural wonders her homeland had to offer would squelch her desire for the feral Canadian. She had hoped that she could purge him out of her system and once she returned to New York, would be able to embark on finding a companion to build a strong, loving relationship with. However, her trip apparently had the opposite effect. While she was away, she craved him more and her love for him only intensified. When she returned to the mansion, all thoughts about seeking and building a relationship elsewhere were a distant memory as she was bombarded by all the love and desire she held for him, when he welcomed her home.

She definitely had to get a grip as she was in danger of revealing all to the man himself. She knew she was in precarious territory when at Scott and Jean's wedding, she imagined it was her walking down the aisle on the Professor's arm to marry the man she was hopelessly in love with. She dearly wished it was her and Logan vowing their undying love to each other in front of their family and friends. To top it off, Remy and Rogue had gotten engaged at the wedding reception.

After those two major events, it didn't take long for the feelings of inadequacy and insecurity to once again rear their ugly heads. Will she ever be happy? Will she ever find her soul's mate? Will all the love she had bottled up inside of her be reciprocated? She guess only time and destiny will tell. But in the meantime, what was she to do? How was she to deal with the doom and gloom of feeling hopeless and lonely?

 _Oh Goddess! Please show me the way!_ She silently beseeched. A few moments later, a gentle breeze that seemed to whisper to her to have patience, stroked her skin and spread an unusual warmth throughout her being. A slow smile ghosted her face as she nodded her acceptance of the Goddess' reply to her supplication. She turned away from the balcony and strolled over to her bed and got back under the covers, after a sudden lethargy overcame her. Maybe the sleep that eluded her will finally come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before his hand could thump the oak door to ask entrance, he heard, "Come on in, Logan." He hated when Charles did that. Telepath or not, it was downright eerie when he did that. Resolved to see his errand through, Logan opened the door and stepped inside Charles Xavier's domain. As he always did when he entered the room, he took a moment to appreciate the sheer beauty and design of the room. The huge arched ceiling to floor window that took up the entire wall, situated behind Xavier's huge antique oak desk, trapped the glory of the morning sun light and provided a great view of the remarkable mansion grounds. The antique old English furniture, floor to ceiling bookcases filled to their capacity that covered most of the walls gave the room its unique appeal and relaxing feel.

Charles Xavier looked up from _The Corsair_ by Lord Byron he was reading just in time to see a pensive expression cross the Wolverine's face. Logan's thoughts as always were heavily guarded, so Charles was clueless as to what would have a man like Logan brooding so early in the morning. "Good morning, Logan." He indicated one of the two brown leather chairs in front of his desk.

Logan took a seat and fidgeted, which didn't go unnoticed by Charles. First broodiness, now restlessness? Something was definitely going on with Logan. Maybe he was leaving for parts unknown again and had come to relay the news. Charles remained calm as he waited for Logan to open the conversation.

"Mornin' Chuck. I wanna talk ta ya."

Charles placed the bookmark at the page where he stopped reading and laid the book on his desk. "I have about an hour free before my first class. What can I do for you?"

There was a tense silence as Logan attempted to get his thoughts in order. Charles waited patiently. "I need ta talk ta ya about 'Ro," he blurted out.

Charles was taken aback by that statement, but he retained his calm expression. He wondered if Logan had taken stock of Ororo's depression. Charles was positive that he did. He wouldn't be the Wolverine if he didn't. "She's not herself, Chuck."

The telepath nodded, not surprised at Logan's statement. "I do believe you have taken notice of her depression."

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I don't like it."

"Neither do I, Logan. But I am at a lost as to how to help her."

Logan stood up abruptly and began to pace the length of Charles' desk He attempted to gather his thoughts before blurting out, "I have a way ta help her."

The Professor smiled inwardly. It would appear that Logan had finally come to terms with his feelings for Ororo. Charles knew the feral wouldn't be this disturbed about Ororo if he wasn't acting on those feelings. Charles felt joy swelled in his chest. Back when he had worked with Logan to help him attempt to regain his lost memories, Logan's feral half had revealed its intention to claim Ororo as its mate. He had also learned that Logan's human half was grappling with accepting his feelings for Ororo. He had watched over the years as Logan resisted his intense feelings for the African beauty, knowing that eventually he will have no choice but to succumb to his destiny. Charles was also pleased about Logan's emotional maturity, a direct result of his struggles, as he was able to gain better control of his emotions and mental state. He was elated for the man sitting before him. Elated that the feral's desires for stability, a pack of his own and love were slowly coming to fruition.

As for their resident weather manipulator, he had unintentionally learned of Ororo's own struggles in coming to terms with her strong feelings for the enigmatic Canadian. Before learning about her interest in the Wolverine, Charles was troubled, to the point of being fearful for Ororo. Ever since the failure of her relationship with Forge, he was fearful that she had completely shut herself off to love and deemed herself unworthy. He had bear witness to a confident, affectionate Ororo withering into an insecure, aloof Ororo after that debacle. The gift of the greenhouse was his way of helping her then. Just as her behavior then had troubled him, so did her behavior now. He didn't want to endure watching her silently suffer again. He was at a lost as to how to help her this time around, but now, here was the Wolverine, asking for his assistance in helping the woman they both cared for deeply. He was ecstatic that he was being sought out to help, as he had always believe that the two stubborn mutants were each other's soul mate. However, he had chosen to keep the knowledge to himself, as he felt they were both not ready to accept their fates. Now, he believed that their time had come and their destiny was finally on a path to fulfillment. He would definitely aid these two strong-willed creatures in any way he can. Nothing truly happens before its time.

"Okay, Logan. I am listening."

Logan shrugged as he retook his seat. He raised his ankle of one foot to his opposite knee. "I want ta give 'Ro a home."

Charles was shocked. He was curious to see where Logan was going with this, so he played devil's advocate. "She already has a home, Logan."

"I'm not talkin' 'bout here, Chuck. I'm talkin' 'bout a home of her own. Where she's the boss."

"This is a tall order, Logan. How do you plan on completing it?"

Logan dropped his leg back to the floor and leaned forward. "I know ya gave Scott and Jeannie the old boat house ta make their home."

Charles nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Remy also told me that ya agreed ta lease him and Rogue the old barn fer them ta remodel."

"Yes."

"A few weeks ago, I found an old, abandoned cottage 'bout three miles from here. I checked wid the city ta see if it was part of this estate and it is."

The Professor nodded, knowing of what he spoke about. "Oh yes! The old caretaker's cottage. The one where the creek runs about fifty yards behind and empties into the pond that is about half of a mile away from the structure."

Logan pierced Charles with his eyes, nodding. "I want ta purchase that piece of property from ya, Chuck."

It was a rare occurrence when someone was able to render the most powerful telepath in the world speechless. Today, it seemed was one of those occasions. Charles looked at Logan and managed a simple, "Why?"

"'Ro." Logan's equally simple answer was the Professor's undoing.

"You love her that much?"

There was no need for him to insult Charles' intelligence. Deciding that honesty was the only way to see his plans through, Logan's voice was quiet and intense when he replied. "Yeah. More than anythin'."

Charles beamed at hearing the confession. "And you would love to show her how you feel by building her a home where the cottage is located?"

"Ya know I'm no good wid words, Chuck. So yeah, I wanna show her."

The Professor clapped his hands in happiness. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow, unaccustomed to seeing the telepath in this state of glee. "Well, Logan. I do believe your plan will send shockwaves throughout this mansion and no one will feel them more than Ororo. How do you propose on getting started?"

"First, I think we should start with me buyin' the land from ya."

Charles grinned. "I will give that particular piece of property to you and Ororo free of cost, Logan. I would also like to take full responsibility for all the costs that will be associated with the renovations."

Logan was stupefied. When he had decided to approach the baldheaded man for help, it was more or less to request the purchase of the property. What Charles was offering was substantially more than he had bargained for.

Xavier watched the emotions play across the feral's usually stoic face. He knew he had stunned him with his offer as the enigmatic man was unfamiliar with accepting any help or gifts without suspicion. He waited for Logan's answer.

It wasn't long in coming. "Look Chuck, all I wanted was ta buy the land from ya. I was goin' ta do everythin' else by maself."

"Please let me do this for you and Ororo. As a thank you for your dedication to my cause." _And as a wedding gift_ , he silently added.

Logan was a suspicious man by nature and he was stumped as to why the Professor was being so generous. Hell, he wasn't even this generous with Scott and Jean nor Remy and Rogue. "Why ya doin' this, Chuck?"

Xavier smiled. Steepling his fingers in his trademark temple pose, he answered. "I have been acquainted with many people throughout my life. No other has had more tragedies in their lives than you and Ororo. I want to do this because you both deserve happiness in your lives. It would be my pleasure doing this for both of you."

Logan's brows furrowed, as he realized that the Professor knew more than what he was alluding to. However, not one to look a gift horse in its mouth, he decided to accept Charles' bounty. He stood up and leaned over the desk, extending his hand to shake on their deal. "Ok Chuck. But I do all the labor myself. No outside help."

Taking the extended hand in his, Charles solidified their agreement. "Agreed. Good luck and please keep me abreast of your progress."

"Ya got it, Professor." He glanced down at his watch. "I'll leave ya now, ta get ready fer yer class." As an afterthought, he added, "Thanks."

Charles maneuvered his chair towards the exit of his office. He was overjoyed. He was going to take great pleasure in seeing Logan and Ororo come together as a couple and create a life they so much deserve. He was not a gambler, but if he was placing bets on when the marriage between the great, fearsome Wolverine and the elegant, resilient Wind Rider would be, he would put his money on one year's time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He poured every ounce of love he held for his Goddess into the project which, as Charles had stated, was bound to send shockwaves through the mansion and its residents. However, he was only concerned with sending shockwaves through one particular white haired weather witch. With the utmost resolve to see his labor of love from beginning to end, he began his work as soon as he got the go ahead from the Professor and permission from the city. He tirelessly worked through the middle of the fall season, the surprisingly mild winter and warm spring months to transform the old one thousand square feet cottage into a modern two story brick/frame, four bedrooms, three and a half baths, and two car garage home nestled between the oak, sycamore and hickory trees that took up residence on the property.

As the lot of land was extensive and taking into account Ororo's claustrophobia, he almost tripled the home in terms of square footage. The bottom floor boasted a huge open gourmet kitchen decked out with quartz countertops and solid wood cabinets, a chef's island and breakfast nook. A formal dining room, large family room with a fireplace, half bath and library/office rounded out the first floor. The second floor was home to the impressive master suite, which featured two walk-in closets, another fireplace encircled by a romantic sitting area, a unique skylight and a luxury master bathroom complete with a waterfall shower, marble tub and his and hers sinks. A balcony was added to the master suite, with enough space for her plants. The remaining three bedrooms, two bathrooms and hall closets completed the top floor. For good measure, Logan had remodeled the unfinished basement of the cottage to reveal a laundry room and gym. Outside, redwood decking was extended for several yards beyond the house to the lawn, which was already landscaped. Only a greenhouse was missing. He would leave it up to Ororo to decide if she wanted a new one. As Charles was footing the bill, the home was equipped with all modern appliances, amenities and furniture. No cost was spared.

Logan was very pleased with the end result, but he was unsure as to how it will be received by Ororo. Will she love it? He certainly hoped so. While he was working on building her home, he did manage to slowly coax her out of her gloom by seeking her input on things such as color schemes, appliances, furniture styles and decorative motifs. She had no clue that it was all for her, as he had told her that he was doing Charles a favor by helping a friend of his. It warmed his heart to see the small smiles return to her beautiful face and the light slowly return to her eyes as she outlined her tastes and preferences. He hoped he will have his Ororo back once all was divulged to her.

However, before his ultimate reveal to Ororo, he had to give Charles the grand tour. On the second day of summer, he drove the Professor down the winding road he had secretly petitioned the city to aptly rename "Goddess Drive", which led to Ororo's new home. The renaming of the road was his personal and intimate gift to her, and besides, he wanted her to have an address that was all her own. One that wasn't 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, New York.

Charles was kept well-informed of Logan's progress as per their agreement. As the project neared completion, the anticipation to see the finished product began to build inside of him. As Logan was a master builder and carpenter, Charles knew he would be in for a treat, but how much of a treat he didn't know. He was beyond excited as Logan drove him down the road which led to the home. He caught sight of the road's name. He didn't remember that particular road ever having a name. He turned his head to Logan in silent inquiry. Logan smiled sheepishly. "I petitioned the city ta rename it fer her."

Xavier laughed out loud. "Quite an appropriate name, I should say."

Logan remained silent as he drove the remaining distance. Charles was flabbergasted, as the structure came into view. What his eyes beheld was more than a home. It was a palace fit for a queen, or in this case a Goddess. Charles was sure his mouth was hanging open in astonishment, as he feasted his eyes on 1 Goddess Drive, Salem Center, New York. "Oh my heavens!"

Logan braked the car in the curved driveway that was lined with plants. "Like it?"

As Logan came around to assist him out of the X-Van, Charles answered, "This certainly exceeded my expectations, Logan."

Xavier gazed appreciatively at the house as he maneuvered his wheelchair to follow Logan to the entrance of the home. The address was etched on a brass plate that was attached firmly to the massive cherry wood front door. "She's ready ta have her mail delivered."

"Stained-glass windows on both sides of the front door? I am jealous."

Logan laughed. "Come on in, Chuck. See our handiwork."

Charles felt as if he had entered the pages of _Architectural Digest_ as he crossed the threshold. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. The house was obviously built for comfort and convenience. The rooms were spacious, but had a feeling of warmth about them.

"I do believe our dear Ororo will be blown away."

"That is the plan."

"I cannot believe it, Logan," Charles continued in awe. "You have done wonders with what was here before. It is truly beautiful."

Uncomfortable with the praise, Logan shrugged. "Well, sorry ya can't get ta see upstairs. When the elf comes back, he can port ya up."

"Do not worry about it. From what I have already seen, I am sure the upstairs is as perfect as downstairs. Besides, I am positive I will get the ultimate grand tour soon."

"Ya really think 'Ro would like it?"

"I am confident she will love it. Like I said before it is sure to send shockwaves through her. It was money well spent."

"I hope so, Chuck. I want her ta be happy."

"We all want that for her. When will you reveal all to her?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm not sure. Don't know where or how ta start."

Charles stared at Logan for a moment, taking in his unease and uncertainty. "Keep it simple, Logan. Just be honest with her about everything. He added cryptically, "You may be surprised."

Logan eyebrows shot up at Charles' last statement. Charles definitely knew something and he was not telling. "Ya ready ta get back ta the mansion?"

"Yes. I have a telephone conference scheduled."

Logan turned to walk back towards the front door, but the feel of Charles' hand on his arm stopped him. He turned towards his mentor turned friend. He was surprised to see the sheen of moisture in Charles' eyes. A look of understanding passed between the two men. Logan knew that getting caught up in this emotional moment would lead to him losing control. So before that happened, he opted for humor. "Shit, Chuck. Don't go all pansy on me now."

Charles chuckled. "Yes, the fearless Wolverine would never let me live it down." As he wheeled his chair to follow Logan out, Charles couldn't help but wish to be present when the brusque Canadian admit his love to the lovely Ororo. He would gladly pay money to see that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He must be getting soft. At least that's what he attributed the nervousness that assailed him to, as he waited under the willow tree for Ororo to grace him with her presence. If anyone was to see him now, they would think he was a virgin waiting for his wedding night. He needed to get a grip on his emotions. Hell, he was the fucking Wolverine, not a silly young lad fresh out of the schoolroom. Today was the day he had decided to reveal all to Ororo. They were well into the second week of summer and he didn't want to waste any more time. He wasn't a man for grandstanding, so he took into account Charles' advice to keep it simple and opted to ask her to explore the mansion grounds him, knowing her love of nature will make her acquiesce to his request. Then, he would knowingly lead her on the three mile path that will take her to her new home.

In addition to showing her the new residence, he was going to come clean about his feelings for her. Frankly, he didn't care for being just her friend anymore. He wanted more, needed more, and craved more from her. He wasn't a religious man in any way, but he found himself praying quite fervently that all went well today. His future for love, happiness and a family of his own hanged in the balance. He didn't even want to think about her rejection of all he had to offer her this day. He honestly had no clue as to what he would do should she refuse him.

He straightened when he sensed her approaching. He looked up and took stock of her regal beautiful form as her feet touch the ground in front of him. She gave him a slow, disarming smile. His chest immediately tightened with his love and desire for her.

In lieu of a greeting, she said, "Thank you for suggesting this, Logan. A hike through the woods is exactly what I am in need of today."

He stared at her and offered something akin to a smile. "No problem, 'Ro. I was feelin' antsy stayin' inside today."

Ororo became lost in his dark eyes. Their heat seemed to swirl around her, warming her body, making her yearn. She loved just about everything about him. She longed to trace the creases and lines in his face with her fingertips. But she roused herself out of her daze. "Shall we be on our way?"

Logan indicated with a sweep of his hand for her to lead. He silently admired the gentle sway of her hips in the distressed cutoff jeans as she began walking. They engaged each other in conversation, talking about everything and nothing. They talked about her trip to Africa in more depth.

"It was wonderful. I forgot how beautiful my homeland is."

"I like Victoria Falls. But there is one unique treasure from Africa that I will always admire," he replied mysteriously.

Unaware that said unique treasure was her, Ororo turned to him. She raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows in inquiry. "Are you going to tell me what this unique treasure is?"

He didn't answer her for a few long seconds, the only part of him that moved was his eyes. They leveled her, filling her with little bursts of sensations from her head to the tips of her toes. "In due time."

As they continued walking, they pointed out various species of flora and fauna to each other, enjoying each other's company, all the while both trying to rein in their feelings that threatened to erupt at any given moment.

Ororo was trying her damnedest not to cave and reveal her feelings to him. But damn if deep in her body, butterflies weren't dancing. She did her best to remain downwind as she was positive her desire for him was permeating the air.

Logan felt his beast clawing to get to the surface, eager to claim its mate, especially when he got a whiff of something that can only be identified as arousal. Hell, her powerful scent didn't help matters much either. He watched her carefully as he had been doing since she joined him. She appeared relaxed today. Dare he hope she wanted him too? Dare he hope that he had something to do with her tranquil disposition? He took out a cigar and lit it, hoping the addictive flavor of nicotine will clear his addled mind.

She didn't care much for his smoking, but it was one of his vices she knew came with loving the man. She flicked her wrist and created a wind that carried the stench of the offending object away from her. He knew she hated his smoking, so he extinguished the cigar after taking a few more pulls. "Sorry. I know ya don't like my smoking."

"I do not care for it. But it is part of what makes you who are," she replied gently.

He loved when she said shit like that to him. It warmed his insides. Fuck, he needed to come clean with her now. Retaining his self-control was beginning to take its toll on his libido.

By his calculations, they were halfway through the path. He placed his hand on her back to halt her movements and immediately felt minor volts of electricity flow through him. She turned and was startled at his penetrating eyes. Her heart jumped and she blushed, as delicious warmth assembled in her feminine core.

"'Ro." His usual gruff voice was laced with something else.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Why ya been so depressed lately?" He grimaced. _Ya're such a dumbass_ , his beast taunted. This wasn't what he had intended to say. Fucking great. Now, she'll feel as if he was attacking her.

Her gaze drifted away from him to look up into the sky. Long moments passed before she answered softly, "Was it that obvious?"

"Maybe not ta the others, but ta me."

Ororo gazed at Logan. He was standing ramrod straight, a look of sympathy on his face. The censure she was expecting was absent. Should she reveal her thoughts to him? Of course, he was her friend, she loved him, albeit secretly and most importantly, she trusted him with her life. And who knows, maybe finally getting it out in the open will give her that sense of peace she desperately craved.

"Ya could trust me, 'Ro." His simple statement made the decision for her.

She took a deep breath and continued to walk along the path. She motioned for him to walk next to her. "You know I was amongst the very first students Charles brought to the mansion?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

"For twelve years I have dedicated myself and my life to Charles' dream. During that time I put my hopes and dreams on the back burner."

Logan remained silent, allowing her to talk. "My greatest desire in life is to have a family of my own, to find love. I thought I had it once, but it was not meant to be."

He knew about Forge and what he did to her. He had promised himself that, if he ever got the chance, he would introduce the spineless bastard to the Wolverine's brand of justice.

"After Forge," she continued, "I gave up on those desires. I buried them so deep, so that I would not be able to feel the pain that comes with having those desires go unfulfilled as time goes by."

Logan felt her pain. It was the same for him. He had felt that way once, before he came to terms with his love for the vulnerable woman walking besides him.

She stopped walking and faced Logan. "Apparently, I did not bury them deep enough."

"Wha'dya mean, 'Ro?" He damned well knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it.

She took a deep breath, and then continued. "Jean and Scott's marriage and Remy and Rogue's engagement have only served to showcase my shortcomings."

"Ya don't have any shortcomings."

She gave him a small smile in gratitude. "The reason why I have been so sad lately is that I feel as if my window for love and marriage is closing. Everyone around me is doing what I have dreamt about doing for so long. Finding their soul mates and building lives together."

While he was listening to her, he was simultaneously calculating the remaining distance to the house. If he was correct, there was roughly another mile remaining. As he didn't reveal his true feelings to her as yet, he realized he wasn't fully prepared to show her the house. He needed to lay all his cards out on the table before they can both step into the future.

"There's a pond a few feet away. Ya wanna go sit there fer a while?"

"Yes. That will be fine." The little detour will give her a chance to calm her nerves and her racing heart. Her chest was continuously tightening on her. She needed to admit her love to the man before it killed her.

He led her to a fell tree near the pond. The view was absolutely breathtaking. He saw the joy that came over her face when she saw the stunning view. _Score one for me_ , he thought.

"It is simply beautiful here, Logan. I completely forgot this was part of the mansion's grounds. How did you ever find it?"

He was watching her closely. "Well, ya know me darlin'. I'm always out and about in these woods."

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Ya like it?"

She turned to him and gave him that megawatt smile that always made his heart skip a beat. "Very much."

"Look, 'Ro," he said, getting back to their previous conversation, "Ya can't give up. All the things ya want and deserve could be yers. Ya have ta be willin' to grab it when it comes yer way."

"If it comes my way," she mumbled.

Mysteriously, he replied, "When ya least expect it."

Ororo turned to him. She raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry. "Oh? Is psychic ability one of your mutant powers we did not know about?"

Logan barked with laughter, frightening the few small animals that were around into scurrying away. "Can I ask ya somethin', 'Ro?"

"Sure."

He took a deep breath. He needed to know if there was a miniscule chance for him with this living Goddess before him. Piercing her with his eyes, his question was slow and to the point. "Was Forge da only man ya've ever seen yerself havin' it all wid?"

She was not prepared for his loaded question. Her eyes widened and a sob heaved in her chest. She got up from where she was sitting and turned away before he could see. She never expected this question from the very man she was in love with and hungered for a future with. She wasn't strong enough to answer this direct line of questioning. By all means, she knew he was expecting an answer, but was she prepared for the repercussions of her reply? Should she lie or should she just stop running from her feelings and tell him the truth right here, right now. She was tired of running, of being lonely, of hiding behind her Goddess persona. She wanted her desires fulfilled and the only one to bring about that fulfillment was the man waiting for her answer.

She turned around and raised teary eyes to him. "No."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Her response was barely above a whisper, but thanks to his keen hearing, he heard her. He watched as a myriad of emotions played across her beautiful face, her simple answer filling him with hope. He stared fixedly at her, feeling as if he was about to explode from some sort of internal combustion. Her meek answer offered comfort and hope and quieted all his doubts.

He approached her slowly, quietly, hoping she'll say more. She was shaking like a leaf as he came to stand before her. "'Ro?"

The gruff sound of the nickname he had christened her with a long time ago coming off his lips was her undoing. She came apart.

Logan was at a lost when he felt the raindrops fall as the weather mistress cried. "'Ro?" He repeated her name. His eyes were staring into hers, peeling away layer after layer of defense until he reached her soul. "Talk ta me, darlin'."

Not thinking, only wishing to end the torment that had completely unnerved her, she cried out, "I cannot do this anymore, Logan."

"Can't do what anymore, baby?"

"Pretend."

His hands came up to touch her hair reverently. She couldn't turn away. Her brain was telling her to step back, to take flight, but her body refused to obey. Instead, she surrendered to the moment. She didn't even try to fight, didn't want to fight the compulsion that swept her into his arms.

"Fuck, 'Ro."

Apparently, he was as baffled by what was happening as she was. His voice was uneven and thin, lacking its usual gruffness.

Enfolded in his secure warmth, Ororo held on for dear life. A sense of peace came over her as she realized this is where she belonged. In the arms of the man she loved. Logan closed his arms tighter around her, content to just hold her this way.

After a few moments, Ororo composed herself and wriggled out of his embrace. She looked into the eyes she loved, into the face that bespoke such strength and courage. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his heart. How could she not tell him she loved him? She said a silent prayer to the Goddess for that last ounce of courage she needed.

At the same time, Logan was fighting his own battle with his feral. His animal was howling its impatience at the man dragging his feet in claiming its mate. Right then and there, he decided to stop playing games. He needed the woman he held in his arms and come hell or high water, he was going to make her realize that she needed him just as much and they can have it all together.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Ororo withdrew from his embrace upon hearing his blasphemy. They looked at each other and the truth of what they were feeling for each other was revealed. Raw need and desire crackled between them. She backed up a few steps away from him, but he followed her. He heard her racing heart beat and caught her unmistaken scent of arousal. He breathed deeply, as if her scent was the source of his mortality. Any doubts that remained were erased.

"I do not want to pretend anymore, Logan," she whispered.

"I know, darlin'," he responded in kind.

"I am tired of pretending, tired of denying." She inhaled deeply to gather her thoughts. "I…I…" The curling of his lips into that familiar, crooked half smile propelled her full steam ahead. She hoped her gamble paid off. "Logan. I need to tell you something. It is quite possibly the most important thing I have ever told anyone."

"I'm listenin', 'Ro."

She reached out with a small slender hand and stroked his whiskered cheek. He tilted his head into her gentle caress and closed his eyes. Shakily, breathlessly, she asked, "Do you only see me as your friend? Your team mate?"

Logan opened his eyes and leveled her with an intense stare, so potent, that it left no uncertainties as to what his answer would be. "Darlin', there are so many things I see ya as. Friend and team mate ain't the first that come ta mind when I think 'bout ya or see ya."

Complete and intense joy was evident on her face. Her eyes held his captive. "Oh Logan, Logan," she chanted, "I was afraid of revealing how I felt about you. I did not want to ruin our friendship."

"Fuck, 'Ro. I've wanted ya fer so long," he replied. "Ya don't know how much."

"Logan." Her quiet voice was like a caress. She captured his face between her hands and gently traced the contours of his lips. "I love you. I have loved you since the beginning."

His beast howled. _Fuck yes!_

He growled. "Ah, God." He crushed her to him, rocking her back and forth slowly. His fingers laced through her hair to fit over her scalp and pressed her face against his chest. His lips brushed over her hair in a fervent kiss.

After a while, he lifted her chin with his thumb. His finger followed the shape of her hairline. "You're so damn beautiful." He mouthed the words rather than saying them, but she understood. "I love the blue color of yer eyes, the shape of yer mouth." He outlined it with his fingertips. "Yer hair is soft and beautiful that I wanna run my fingers through it all the time." He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. "You deserve ta be loved, 'Ro, by someone who appreciates the woman ya are. Let me be that someone. Let me love ya."

Tears were streaming down her face, as his words filled her with emotion. "Yes, Logan. Yes."

He interlaced his fingers with hers and positioned their joined hands on either side of her head as he moved forward and trapped her between himself and a tree. She was a willing captive, meeting the smoldering glow of his eyes with her own.

For heart racing, thunderous moments they looked at each other. The enormity of the moment sizzling between them. Their raspy breathing echoed in the stillness of the woods. When he finally lowered his mouth to hers, her lips were parted and waiting. He whispered her name a heartbeat before their mouths fused. He stroked the lining of her mouth delicately with his tongue and matched the movement with his fingertips on her opened palms. He kissed her with drugging passion. His hands slid into the back pockets of her cutoffs and squeezed her backside, drawing her closer to his erection. Provocatively, he moved against her and she reciprocated.

He broke the kiss, realizing their need for air. "I want ta be inside ya," he said on an agonized breath. "Deep inside ya."

She had never experience such a fervent kiss before and it flared renewed life within her. She swayed, still recovering from his fervor. "I want that too." She smiled lovingly. "So damn much," she added shyly.

He captured her hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing each fingertip. "There is somethin' else, 'Ro."

Her brows furrowed. Was he backing out of this already? He gave her one of his rare smiles, dispelling her doubts.

"I needed ta find a way ta show ya how much ya mean ta me. Somethin' just fer ya."

She lifted her brows, intrigued. "Really? What is it, my love?"

"Follow me, darlin'." He clasped her hand tightly and led her the remaining distance to what he hoped was their abode, their future. As they approached the final path to the clearing, he dropped her hand and snaked his arm around her waist possessively. Together, they walked to the clearing, arms around each other.

"Goddess!" She exclaimed when the house came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There were no words to describe the structure that stood before her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The house stood majestically amidst the myriad of trees and impeccable landscaped grounds.

Logan observed the range of emotions that flutter across her face. He took delight in all of them. Yep, Chuck was right. She was feeling the shockwaves now. She removed her arm from around his waist and turned to him, her eyes alight with questions. "Is this the project that you were working on for Charles' friend?"

Logan smiled sheepishly. He ran his hand down the back of his neck nervously. Why the hell was he nervous? The hard part was over. Ororo eyeballed him, silently awaiting his answer.

In lieu of answering her, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and retrieved a single brass key and held it up in front of her face. Her eyes continuously darted back and forth between him and the key he held.

"Logan?" She whispered.

"Are ya just gonna stand there, darlin'?"

Ororo looked on open-mouthed and confused. Logan looked at her furtively and continued to dangle the key before her. "What is the meaning of this? What is going on, Logan?"

His continued silence was beginning to unnerve her. Trying to regain control, she took a few breaths and asked, "What are we doing here?"

Logan withdrew the key and draped an arm around her shoulders. Smiling engagingly, he said, "Come wid me, darlin'."

He steered her towards the property. He heard her heart hammering in her chest and took that as a good sign. They wended their way to the entrance of the house in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Standing before the cherry wood front door framed between stained-glass windows, Ororo noticed the address was etched on a brass plate that was to the door. One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in silent inquiry. In answer, he took both of her hands into his broad, callused ones and turned her towards him.

"Ororo?" Her head whipped up at his gruff voice uttering her name, not any of the nicknames he had for her. His marvelous gray eyes pierced into her like two lances.

She queried him with her answering gaze.

"It wasn't Chuck's friend I was workin' on this fer," he said on a decibel only meant for her ears. "I did this fer ya."

He continued to stare at her, gauging her reaction to his bombshell. To say she was shocked was an understatement. He had completely taken the wind out of her sails. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words were forthcoming. She stared back at him in total bewilderment. "Why?" Was the only coherent word she could muster.

"I wanted ta show ya how much ya mean ta me," he answered. He ran his hand down the back of his neck in nervousness. "Ya know I'm no good wid words, 'Ro," he finished lamely.

"You did this for me?" She whispered softly, shyly.

Logan only nodded. He only had a second to brace himself before she launched herself into his arms. He stumbled a bit, trying to steady the unexpected weight of her. He pulled her tightly against him, inhaling her fragrance. "I didn't like ya bein' so depressed and I wanted ta do somethin' fer ya and at the same time show ya how much I love ya."

He smelled the saline, seconds before the rain started to fall. They stood on the portico holding onto each other. He knew she cried happy tears, as the rain fell in small, gentle drops. "Sshhh, darlin'," he soothed. "It's ok. I've got ya."

She quieted down after a few minutes. She pulled away from him and offered him a small, bashful smile. "I am completely overwhelmed, Logan."

He gave her his trademark crooked smile. She leaned over and cupped the back of his head, pulling him towards her. "Thank you, my love." Her lips were warm and demanding on his. She wasn't disappointed when he acquiesced and opened his mouth. Logan allowed her a few seconds before he took control of the kiss. All the sensations she had strived to suppress for so very long flared to life. Like before, her nerves ignited under the heat of his mouth.

Logan eased his lips over her cheek to her ear. "Ya deserve it, 'Ro. This is all fer ya." His breath was as much as a caress as his probing lips.

"Can we go inside?" she sighed.

He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, planting a hot kiss in the palm. Her heart thumped loudly in her breast. "Do ya want ta do the honors?"

She took the key he held up to her. "It would be my pleasure."

His thumb drew circles on the pulsing veins in her wrist. Lifting her hand to his lips again, he spoke against her fingers. "Ya didn't say anythin' about the address."

"One Goddess Drive," she beamed. "How?"

"I petitioned the city ta rename it afta ya." His wandering finger toyed with the lobe of her ear. "All yers, my Goddess."

"It seems I have a lot to thank you for, later," she purred.

"Can hardly wait." Before she can turn the key in the lock, he kissed her again, seeming to draw sustenance from her.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Behind her, Logan flipped the light switch, alighting the house. _Paradise_ was the first word that came to Ororo's mind, when she beheld all what was in front of her. "Bright Lady!"

Logan slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Ya like it?"

"There are no words to adequately describe this, dearest."

He kissed the side of her neck, causing tremors to vibrate throughout her body. "Let me give ya the grand tour, babe."

He took her by the hand and maneuvered her through the gourmet kitchen, formal dining room, large family room and library/office on the bottom floor. She was totally flabbergasted when she got a look at the striking master suite, with its distinctive skylight, lavish master bathroom and balcony. She was duly impressed with the remaining bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor and the laundry room and gym located in the basement of the home. Outside, she oohed and awed at the redwood decking and the perfectly landscaped lawn. Logan pointed out to her the space where he would like to erect a greenhouse if she chose to have one. He also told her about the creek located a few yards behind the home that emptied into the pond they bypassed on their hike.

When all was said and done, Ororo felt as if she was floating on cloud nine and as for Logan, his inner beast felt content because the Goddess was now theirs. Even deeper, Logan felt as if his soul was finally quieting down, now that the life in Ororo was blazing again. He was silently patting himself on his shoulder for a job well done, when her melodic voice reached him. "Logan? Do you think it is possible to spend the night?"

He smiled that rare genuine smile she loved. "Sure, darlin'. It's yer home."

"I was hoping that you will spend the night with me, my love," she replied coyly, avoiding his eyes.

Logan walked over to her and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. His mouth quirked into a beguiling grin and his captivating eyes glowed with the love he had for her. The gravity of her words hung in the air between them, both knowing that there will be no going back to their previous relationship. "If yer sure that's what ya want, 'Ro."

The glimmer of love in his eyes was her undoing. "I have never been surer of anything as I am about this, Logan," she answered in a surrendering voice.

"Good." Ducking his head, he kissed her quickly. "What is it?" He asked when he felt her laughter.

"I still cannot believe that you did this for me."

"I had help from Chuck," he said. "Which reminds me, we have ta see him. He has the deed and other stuff ta give ta ya."

"I will be forever grateful to both of you. I have to find a way to thank him." Her voice lowered seductively. "I already know how I will be thanking you."

"I'm full of anticipation, darlin'," he growled.

"Let us head back to the mansion, dearest. We can take care of our business with Charles, and then pack some of our things. We will also need to go shopping for food and other items."

Logan grinned as he listened to her talk about what needed to be done. He was a man content as he was well on his way to experience Ororo's huge capacity for love. Religious or not, he was grateful to whatever deity that was finally smiling down on him after living a life that has been filled with nothing but tragedy and heartbreak. He was finally filled with the confidence he needed to lay claim to a great future with the love of his life, his Wind Rider, his soul's mate.

The weather manipulator too, was feeling as if she can conquer the world. She was finally filled with a renewed life, an exuberance that only came to life with knowing her love for the Wolverine was indeed reciprocated. Her deepest desires were now unlocked from that secret part of her being and were now on their way to fulfillment.

Walking over to wrap an arm around the Wolverine, she smiled. "Shall we go, my love?"

He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent and committing it to memory. He nodded his consent, as she used her free arm to call the winds to lift them into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ororo sat on a blanket on the bank of the creek behind her home, enjoying the warmth of the sun that came with the beginning of autumn. She was meditating as was taught to her and marveling at how her life had become full circle in such a short time. It was her first anniversary today and she had so much to be appreciative for. She reflected over the past year and all the life altering changes it had brought. She had tied the knot with the love of her life, became the owner of a home fit for a queen, as she was valued as, and most importantly and mind blowing, was the fact that she was perched on the cusp of motherhood.

She gazed down at her six month-old pregnant belly, rubbing it softly. The euphoria she exuded was palpable. Thinking about her impending motherhood, brought on thoughts of her husband, who was currently away on a collaborative mission between the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. She had selfishly hoped the mission would have been concluded already, so he can be home for their anniversary, but it was beginning to look like that was not in the cards. Thinking about Logan, she thought about how deeply she loved and valued him and the pride she took in being a wife, confidante and lover to the valiant, attentive, loyal, caring, gruff Canadian.

She cherished having this opportunity to experience everything she had always desired in life because it did not come easy. As with obtaining and preserving anything worthwhile, she paid the price in the form of heartbreak, pain and hardships. Both she and her husband were the same in that aspect and knowing that they both fought hard and long to achieve their happiness was one of the many bonds that held them together. As was customary for her whenever she became this pensive, she offered a silent thank you to her Goddess.

She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't hear Logan's approach. "Hey darlin'."

Upon hearing his gravelly voice, she was brought out of her reverie. She inwardly rejoiced. Her hope was not in vain afterall! Ororo turned around from her lotus position to see her husband standing a few feet behind her. She smiled tenderly and patted the space next to her, beckoning him to sit beside her. He took her up on her offer and leaned over and planted a kiss on her soft lips. He then placed a rough callused hand on her protruding belly, where their pup nestled, growing. She covered his hand with both of hers and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. They didn't need words to communicate, as both were content to sit in silence, enjoying the sounds of nature and each other.

After a while, Ororo inquired, "I hope all went well with the mission?"

Logan grunted his answer.

"Who pissed you off?"

He chuckled. "I'll tell ya lata, babe. Right now, I just wanna enjoy this wid ya."

They lapsed into another round of silence. After what seemed like hours, but was merely minutes, the Wolverine jumped slightly when he felt a minuscule fluttering against his hand. Ororo hadn't moved. What the hell? His gray eyes widened in surprised confusion as understanding dawned. "What the hell…?"

Ororo lifted her head from his shoulder, turned to him and laughed lightly. "Yes, my love. He is eager to meet his daddy."

"He?" Logan eyed her carefully. "Somethin' ya ain't tellin' me, 'Ro?"

She caressed his hand where it still rested on her swollen tummy, saying, "Just a hunch."

Logan leaned down to place his ear to his wife's stomach. He was in awe every time he heard his pup's heartbeat. From the moment they had found out that she was expecting, he marveled at the fact that he, the Wolverine, ex-assassin extraordinaire, a man who has lived many years and fought many a battles, played a part in creating something so wondrous and innocent.

Ororo ran her delicate fingers through his wild, surprisingly soft hair, as he listened to their child's movements and heartbeat. Her thoughts were akin to her husband's in that, although she was living through this life altering experience, she was still to a certain extent, disbelieving of the role she had played in creating the life currently growing inside of her.

Logan arose to a sitting position and kissed her then, closing his mouth over hers and delighting in that taste that was never off of his mind. She opened her mouth to his, matching his passion. They both reveled in the taste of each other after a long two weeks of separation.

When they pulled apart, he said, "I missed ya, darlin'." He was looking at her chest and tracing the neckline of her dress with his fingers.

"I missed you too, dearest. We both did," she whispered breathlessly.

Logan pulled away to nudge her to lie down on the blanket and followed suit. He leaned over her and pulled the shoulder straps of her dress down to reveal the top half of her body. The changes in her breasts intrigued him. He touched her, his caress gentle. "Sore?" he asked.

She ran her index finger down his slender nose. "Not too much."

"They gonna hurt if I…?"

In answer, she cupped the undersides of her breasts and raised them slightly. His lips made the faintest movements against her sensitive skin. His tongue then bathed her tender nipples with wetness. Making a yearning sound, she arched against him and he sought to assuage the throbbing ache in her center with stroking fingers.

He slid downward and laid his head where his baby nestled and kissed it reverently. Ororo entwined her fingers in his hair and drew him even closer. His mouth planted tiny kisses on her belly and nuzzled her.

He purred, his lips still moving over her belly.

"Hmm…Logan," she moaned, stroking his hardness hidden behind the fly of his jeans.

He growled. "Behave, darlin'."

"You know what being pregnant does to me."

He grinned at her whispered admission. He did indeed know and he absolutely love it. His woman radiated blatant sexuality and sensuality, even with pregnancy. Both he and his beast were content. They kissed deeply again, his hand disappearing under the soft fabric of her dress and caressing her thigh.

Before things got more heated than they already were, Logan retreated from her a fraction to sit up. There was something important he needed to do. He reached into the inside pocket of his weather battered leather jacket and pulled out a rectangular gift-wrapped box.

"'Ro, darlin'?"

Lifting her head slowly, she sat up and took in his serious expression. His eyes were luminous as he handed her the box. "I ain't forget."

She smiled softly and raised her hand to his cheek. Then repeating his name, leaned over to kiss him. "I did not think you would."

She slowly opened the gift to reveal a platinum diamond charm bracelet already adorned with a few charms. Among them, a uniquely crafted charm of his fist with the claws protruding, one of a lightning bolt, one of tiny baby footprints and a charm of the Japanese symbol for love (愛). "Oh, Logan. It is beautiful. Thank you, my love."

He stood up swiftly and reached down to help her up. He tugged her close and murmured in her ear. "Happy anniversary, darlin'."

Her face was warmed with love when she replied, "And to you, dear heart."

He gazed down at her and smoothed back her hair. He drew her face up to his and kissed her sweetly. Then, wrapping her in his arms, he kissed her with passion. "I love ya, 'Ro," he breathed as they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

His lips then foraged their way up her neck then hovered just above her quivering mouth. Lips and tongues dueled playfully before a fusion of their mouths left no room for concentration on anything except the commitment the kiss celebrated and treasured.


End file.
